The invention relates to electromagnetic interference enclosures, and specifically to an improved electromagnetic interference connection between a pair of electromagnetic interference enclosures.
Electromagnetic interference enclosures are housings that isolate sensitive equipment from ambient electromagnetic radiation interference. Electromagnetic interference enclosures also confine electromagnetic radiation emitted from internally housed electronic equipment within the enclosure. These enclosures provide electromagnetic compatibility in their environment of use. Electromagnetic compatibility is the ability of equipment to operate satisfactorily in its electromagnetic environment without introducing intolerable electromagnetic disturbances to other electrical devices in the environment.
One commonly known electromagnetic interference enclosure is the rack mounted modular housing. Rack mounted modular housings are generally rectangular in shape and are configured to mount on a rack in a stacked configuration with other similar housings. These enclosures are constructed from metallic materials that are known to contain electromagnetic radiation from the internally housed equipment.
Often, the electronic equipment enclosed in the individual modular rack mounted housings must be joined to other equipment enclosed in adjacent housings. Electrical cables, that pass through apertures or keyways cut into the housings, make the connection. The keyways are cut in the top and/or bottom portion of the respective housing allowing the cables to pass between the housings and connect the devices. To prevent electromagnetic radiation leakage from the keyways and out through the seam between the housings, a metallic joint must be formed between the two housings. One method of forming this joint is to screw or bolt together perpendicular flanges integrally formed or connected to each housing. In some instances a conductive gasket is also used in the joint to prevent leakage through the seam. In other instances copper connections are also used to maintain the metal to metal contact between the housings.
Unfortunately, assembling the housings is labor intensive, as it requires multiple individuals and the attachment of multiple fasteners. Depending on the size of the housing, one or more individuals typically must position the housing on the rack while a third individual attaches the fasteners. The problem is further compounded during field assembly where working conditions can be cramped and extra parts are not readily available. Therefore, it is desirable in the art to have a detachable connection that is easily assembled and provides the requisite electromagnetic compatibility for the electronic devices.
The present invention advances the art by providing an improved electromagnetic connection between a pair of electromagnetic interference enclosures. A first advantage of the present invention is that the improved connection provides electromagnetic compatibility for electrical devices housed in the pair of electromagnetic interference enclosures. A second advantage of the present invention is that the improved connection does not require separate fasteners or seals during assembly. A third advantage of the present invention is that the improved connection allows multiple electromagnetic interference enclosures to be easily assembled. A fourth advantage of the present invention is that strict alignment of the electromagnetic interference enclosures is maintained during assembly.
The improved connection is comprised of a pair of female flanges integrally formed along a pair of edges on a first electromagnetic interference enclosure and a pair of male flanges integrally formed along a pair of edges on a second electromagnetic interference enclosure. The pair of female flanges mate with the pair of male flanges during assembly to form lap joints between the two enclosures. The lap joints form a continuous overlapping metallic seam between the pair of electromagnetic interference enclosures that prevents electromagnetic emissions from escaping or entering the enclosures.